Conventionally, there is known a mobile phone in which a display is disposed on the front surface side of the casing. In such a mobile phone, for example, an almost rectangular display slightly smaller than the casing is disposed on the front surface side of the casing with an almost rectangular outline. In addition, a touch panel is disposed to overlap the display to allow various application programs (hereinafter, referred to simply as “applications”) to be executed according to a user's touch operation on the display.